1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to motor vehicles and, more specifically, to control apparatus for inhibiting or preventing the operation of motor vehicles by unauthorized persons.
2. Description of the Art
People convicted of numerous vehicle moving violations or drunk driving charges frequently have their driver's license revoked or suspended for a predetermined time, i.e., from several months up to one or more years. However, it is known that some of these people still continue to operate a motor vehicle, even without a driver's license, and thereby pose a continued threat to the safety of other drivers. What is needed is an apparatus which prevents a person whose driver's license has been revoked or suspended from operating a motor vehicle.
Various safety devices have been developed to prevent an intoxicated driver from operating a motor vehicle. Such devices use a breathalizer which indirectly measures the blood/alcohol content of the potential driver and will inhibit the starting or operation of the vehicle if the potential driver's blood/alcohol content exceeds a predetermined safe level. Related devices employ various tests, such as the input of a code through a keypad, to insure that the driver is capable of safely operating a motor vehicle. However, a person who is not intoxicated, but whose driver's license has been revoked or suspended, is quite capable of passing such tests in order to operate a vehicle.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus which prevents a person whose driver's license has been revoked or suspended from operating a motor vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide such an apparatus which can be easily used in all automobiles and is automatic in operation.